This invention relates to refrigeration, and more particularly to improvements in both apparatus and operating aspects of refrigeration systems of the vapor-compression type utilizing capillary tube restrictors as the expansion or throttling means.
In relatively large capacity refrigeration systems where high efficiency and wide variations in operating conditions must be dealt with, capillary tube restrictors have met with limited success. Instead, resort has been had to the more effective but costly superheat sensing, thermostatically controlled expansion valve as the refrigerant throttling means.
It is an objective of my invention to provide, in a refrigeration system, improved capillary tube restrictor means overcoming the above briefly described shortcomings of such restrictor means and achieving the operating advantages and design flexibility of more costly thermostatic expansion valves.
It is a further general objective of my invention to provide improved capillary tube restrictor means affording increased efficiency of operation over a range of various operating conditions.
It is a further objective of my invention to provide both means for and a method of achieving optimum refrigerant flow rate in a system utilizing a capillary tube restrictor as the throttling device.